Erui Aglar
by AlaudeSketchbook
Summary: Have you ever thought that Feanor's descendant died, all of them? Well, it's not all of them, only one. The time has chosen to move from the fated time when Celebrimbor died of torture by Sauron by not revealing the three elven rings... DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

My first fanfic. Please, do criticize me and give me ideas if you want to. Please do mind that I have not read the Hobbit, LotR, and Silmarillion (even though I want to… But I don't have one and neither do my library in the school).

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. If I do, I will not share my favorable Elf-Lord to anyone that no one knows of him. And if I do, LotR will be the strangest story ever.

* * *

**Prologue**

The air here was getting clamped more and more. The evil lingering in the air was making her suffocate slowly, yet she can't escape it. Caramiriel can feel every vibe of the earth, trees, and other living things that she has to go away from Eregion. Her instincts were telling her to take her war steed and her weapons just to run away from Eregion. But her mind told her to stay in Eregion to help her cousin. Every day, every time she woke up, it's always been like that.

It irritated her. It also makes her nights restless, of which Celebrimbor noted dark lines under her eyes started to appear and her sharp tongue whenever she was offended in many kind of ways since a few months ago. THAT makes him even more tired as he made the last ring for Men and makes him to order a messenger to do an errand for him by going into Lindon – Gil-Galad's kingdom of Ñoldor.

Caramiriel was young – according to elves standards. Well, according to Celebrimbor's standard, anyway. His young cousin was born in the times before her father succeeded on taking the jewel back and casted himself into the fiery chasm of the earth. Yes, if you should know, her father is the oldest son of the elf that makes his sons takes the same oaths as him to recover a jewel. Her father is Maedhros the Tall, and yet, the young Caramiriel has not known of that truth for that truth was hidden from her for 1510 years of her life.

Caramiriel was strong, at least strong for an elleth's size. But then again, she wasn't one to be underestimated and wasn't one to be angered in any way. Some elves that actually survived from traumatized caused by her torture when she was angry said that she is like Feanor but more evil in many ways that almost makes her into the same level with Balrog. To say the least, no, she did not enjoy the title 'Mistress Balrog' or the attention of the elves that immediately go to her whenever she was nearby the slightest. But she has some dignity not to snap at them for that, so she just has to bear with it.

Her red hair was her pride. Not even once she spared those who mocked her hair within her range of hearing. A proud elleth, that even though never really knows her father since the father died when she was only 10 years old – a child both into human standards and elves, ironically is similar to her father in a way and appearance.

Celebrimbor sighed. Even though Caramiriel is his cousin, he was forced to take the role of her parents since her mother too, had died of grief only days after Maedhros casted himself and a certain jewel into the fiery chasm of the earth. He doesn't want to be departed from his foster daughter/cousin, but since her being within Eregion makes her restless. THAT could be her downfall whenever she travels alone.

And besides of that, aside from the responsibility as a foster parent to his baby cousin, he was also forced to remain in Arda rather than going into Valinor because of the Doom of Mandos. He decided that even though the curse of Mandos is still upon the bloodline of Feanor, he would not try to go to Valinor with his foster daughter and be responsible for the death of the said child because the said child is also a direct bloodline of Feanor… The child has nothing to do with her father's family did during the last hundreds of years (as in: his brothers and father, and followers).

He admitted that she could be one of the watchers standing by the gates of Eregion with no effort, as she is a genius when it comes to fighting techniques, but a fool when it comes to politics and the crisis of the times as of now. So because of that, even if she was told by him about the crisis about the times like this – orcs roaming freely in great bands or such things that can cause war – she would remain oblivious as she does not know the dangers that could come out of it.

Yes, she did have Noldorin blood, a full blooded Noldorin elf with red hair (which comes from her father), and strangely, her knowledge is deep when it is about anything related to swords or wounds or poisons and not politics, no matter how much she was forced to study in the past millennia while Noldor means elves with knowledge. So if Celebrimbor was to give the title of Lady of Eregion, as he was the Lord of Eregion, to his foster daughter/cousin (because of one thing of course; if he die), the kingdom would perish because of no money exchanging and such, no doubt of it.

If Celebrimbor had not enough self-control, he could have stopped multitasking for he was making the ring of power and thinking about his cousin at the same time, and accidentally dropped his hammer on his feet, which would be a great teasing material for the said person who he thought of earlier and a not-really-challenge to heal for her. Of which, yes, he DID accidentally burned his fingers in one of the few occasions of thinking and slow to react for the pain did not actually got into his brain yet.

And with a strangled yelp as he realized he burned his own finger, he could not hear any footsteps (through elves did not make footsteps whenever they wished) or whatsoever as he is distracted with a great deal of pain. A red head can be seen sticking her head out towards the very room he was working on making the Rings of Power Annatar instructed him to do. "Is anything alright, Celeb?" She asked.

Celeb has been his nickname from her as she refused to call her 'ada' or as no one told her to do so anyway and his name was too long even for her to say when she was still 10 years old, only days after her parents died. Somehow that name always stuck in her despite the protests he gave her on those years, even when she was growing up as an elfling.

"I suppose something _is_ wrong, Cara." And Cara (red in Sindarin), is a nickname from him to her, as she refused to call him Celebrimbor during those years. He hissed as he still feels the burn. "I accidentally burned my fingers while working."

She shook her head with a small smile slowly showing on her face. "I never know that I was raised by such a clumsy Elf-Lord here." She said, amused to what was happened. "Do you prefer of going into the House of Healing or me taking my medicines here?" She asked. Surely, she know better than making him to delay his work.

Once she had seen some stupid elves made him delay to finish his work more than he intended to finish the work - of which, the time he lost was only a week - because of their reckless actions and… No, she doesn't want to be a subject of his wrath. The elves that were stupid enough to do it in the past would be in an unnatural shade of white just to mention his name or be in his presence. It was like they are looking directly at Morgoth without any weapons, is tied by orcs, and surrounded by wargs.

"I prefer to do it here." He hissed.

She shrugged and grinned, she would have a teasing material later on. "As you wish." Then she went.

He sighed yet again. The only people she ever tolerated are a few warriors of Eregion and himself. She never snaps at them (except for some occasions where it involves some fighting orcs and wargs that she missed) and of course, helped them to heal those who are wounded because there are times she herself was wounded and need to heal herself in the wilderness, where not one is safe by themselves. Which was miraculously, whenever she was alone in the wilderness, she managed to hide her scent and appearance from the nearby evil, showing that she has a good spying skills and helped in many ways that she always come back safe (Celebrimbor thanked the Valar because of that. And to his horror, she WAS alone in the wilderness for _many_ times.).

It was a few moments later that she managed to come to him with a small box, of which she always put some of her medicines as well as bandages there. It was always useful, in many cases. Celebrimbor sat on one of his wooden chairs on the hot room. "You were lucky that I happen to be nearby." She said, in the middle of her work inspecting his hands. "Otherwise, you would delay your work much more than you'd like. Of which," She smiles mischievously, "Annatar might have been scared of your wrath when he asked about the rings."

He shakes his head in amusement. "I doubt it. And it's Lord Annatar to you, young one."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, _Lord_ Annatar." She said the word 'Lord' as if she was to spit at an orc's eye – which she sometimes do out of annoyance to the hideous creatures that knows only to fight and destroy. She frowned as she finished her job. "I do not like him."

He then smiled, in amusement to her dismay. "Oh? Are you sure?"

She frowned even more at him. "I _am_ sure, Celeb. My instinct tells me that he is only the beginning of something bad that will happen later on. I am not one with Sight like the Lady Artanis you told to me years ago, but I feel that there is something wrong with _Lord_ Annatar."

He then raised his eyebrow at her. It was not the first time she told him about her instinct about Annatar. He seemed to think about some facts before he responded to her. "I suppose. However, I suspect that because of that very fact you achieved small amount of rest. Do you distrust him so much that you are also alert in your sleep – which you did not rest at all?"

"I believe my lack of rest is because of that fact." She muttered, agreeing with him.

"Then, how about if you were to go to Lindon for a break? Maybe you could have some rest during the journey or in there." He suggested.

She frowned. "If I were into a break to Lindon , I am not sure about the defenses of Eregion. So far, I was the one who ambushed many orcs and wargs and slain them as you know. The elves, even though many of them are older than me, many are scholars rather than warriors." She said, narrowing her eyes. "And I do aware that those that are older than me are great with swords, but they do not want to lift another because of some things before I was even born to understand, of which, I do not know what happened before I was born anyway." She shrugged. "How do you expect Eregion to be safe while I'm away?"

He paused. Well, she did have a point there. But then, she _is_ his first priority (aside from the ring of powers and his kingdom, of course). She could debate about Eregion's defenses so well but could not debate about other things as well as that. "Well," He paused again, thinking. "I suppose I can always have one of my trusted advisors to take your place during the mean time. You do know that my advisors were those who fight during the war of the Jewel?"

"Yes, I do." She stated. Then she groaned as soon as she sees the point. She could not debate very well against him in this… "Gah, fine." She said it rather ungraciously for an elf. "You win and I get the unwanted break into Lindon." Somehow, that statement did not actually do well in a form of a sentence.

Celebrimbor then chuckled. "You love work much more than anything that it eats away your health. Why should I risk my dear cousin to be ill as if she was impaled by a weapon when she is not?"

"Fine, fine. Either way, you win. When will I depart?" She asked impatiently. She missed his statement about her being ill. But then again, if she was to hear it, she would tell him wryly, 'elves do not get ill.'

"In a few months. I have an errand for you when you go to Lindon." He responded.

She shrugged. "Fine by me. I have no plans to go away from Eregion in a short time anyway." She said. Then her eyes brightened as she realizes something. "I… Should go." She then grabbed her medical box and run away, leaving a surprised Celebrimbor behind. Then, he realized that they talked long enough that the day was replaced by night. He cursed (although he does not blame his foster daughter, but rather the time that happened to fly so fast). He was planning to finish the last of the Rings of Power today!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any single thing J R R Tolkien write, except for some OC I made; Caramiriel. For her mother, I do not believe I should write about her for I have not even read Silmarillion (which I wanted to read the most… Maglor and Maedhros are really cool people [ahem, elves]. What? They raised Elrond and Elros…).

Please do criticize me for some things and correct me if I am wrong. Do note that I did not read any of J R R Tolkien's writings except that new published book (which has nothing to do with Middle-Earth at all)… (Believe me; I did a lot of research for that… I do not know what the characters would say because of that, still…)

And also, I used to read and like stories that has slow-paced romance. Please do note of it as I haven't make Glorfindel appear in this chapter. It would annoy me at times if Glorfindel to appear so suddenly and without any reason. I'll try to make my writings careful as I haven't read LotR or Silmarillion yet… I put this story into the category of LotR as I know it better through the movies, though I tend to try to make it similar to the books. Movies and books are different. So because of that, large gap time skip!

Puppet White: Thanks for the review and the welcoming uh… Thingy~! (Could not find the right words. Used to read English Literature but failed in finding good words to use. Always.) *grins* and to tell you the truth, I don't understand a single thing about politics either. So I don't really want to say some things I do not understand at all. And also, you're welcome about the GlorfindelOFC, I'm seeing a small portion about Glorfindel in either Silmarillion and Lord of the Rings part. It's sad to see him single while the others had wives or such. And sorry to say, I do not know Fëanor at all! So, please do tell me about him, his attitude or such. I suppose I should write about Maedhros (supposedly wife OC) in the time line of Silmarillion sometime after my first story is finished. For my update, it could be updated in random, to say the least. Sometimes I don't have any time, or it could be simply I don't have any inspiration to write.

* * *

**Ch 1**

She yawned. Time was flying faster than she would have liked but time is not controllable like she could control her own ability with swords. But then, she _is_ an elf. She has all the time put into her disposal. But with Eregion, it was different. Eregion has all time at its disposal to be hunted by orcs or those of evil nature if there is no one like her guarding Eregion, alert at all times, suspicious at new comers, and enhancing ability to sense right and wrong from the instinct.

She loved Eregion, as it was the place she grown up in the past 1500 years. No, she has not traveled outside Eregion. The peace within the wide green field with some big trees was enough for her. Well, except when the peace was interrupted by some orcs or wargs, then she'll dispose of it. Her whole life was within Eregion, peaceful as it was.

For an elf in Eregion, surely she could have been called as young, as elves in Eregion did not have children for many years – of which proved that Caramiriel was one of the youngest elf of all Eregion. She did not mind, of course. The other elves had learned to respect her in a sense (through she uses threatening instead using her title and lady-like attitude she should have develop in the past millennia as the foster daughter of the Lord of Eregion…).

And now, Celebrimbor has told her that she was to go to Lindon to deliver some things to the High King (which he unbelievably revealed that both he and Caramiriel are somewhat related TO the HIGH KING as either second or third cousin with a grin in his pretty face. She shuddered at how easily he did that) and then to Lórien to deliver another thing similar to the first things to the lady of the wood – which was, who she has grown to know as Lady Artanis. Not that she don't remember her. After all, Artanis DID moved from Eregion to Lórien quite a handful of hundred years ago along with her lover and daughter. That reminds her, she missed Celebrian as a little sister she would spoil her rotten…

Well, no time to lose. She stood up and walked towards her war steed that has faithfully waiting for its master relaxing. Her war steed – she named it Myrn for his dark color. Her war steed might not as huge as the biggest horses that were farmed in Eregion, but at least he was perfect to ride during the darkest of nights. He neighed as his rider rides him without any saddle – as elves does normally – and ran as his rider told him to, towards the house of the Lord of Eregion.

She planned to leave during the nightfall. Nightfall was almost as safe as it is dangerous. Some said that evil are lurking at night more actively than the day as it was dangerous, and yet, with her dark cloak and dark war steed, she could be as safe as she can be. That is, if she did not encounter any orcs or wargs. So, if she were to travel during the nightfall with her dark cloak and war steed, she would have a few warriors around her to do this errand as it would take months to be in Lindon (she had one of her so-called friends to make a calculations of it once she had her hand on a map of Arda).

Anyway, because of leaving during the nightfall plan, she had to rest. Even though elves generally did not need them, but at least she did that just to preserve energy so that she could go straight towards Lindon in a few days non-stop. She had told the idea to those who will go with her to Lindon and many has agreed, and a few had not (Celebrimbor being one). It's a good head start, but it was risky, as they would have not know what lies beyond them. It could be wargs or orcs.

"Celeb, what's the thing you're planning me to give to the High King?" She asked once she had arrived in the said place, inside his study.

He smiled sadly. He had been happy that the idea had made his baby cousin's rest a little bit easier than the time he had met Annatar, but the idea of her leaving him even though in a small time saddens him. Not even once he had let her leave his vision (well, not really. Let's just say leave the range of his territory). But now, after years of being together as cousins/foster father – foster daughter, she had to walk away from him (even though it could be for a short time for elves, since it should be taking at least a year while elves lives much, _much_ longer. As in: immortal except if they are killed, obviously).

"Things. And those things are Rings."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Rings? I thought you only made that for dwarves and Men?"

"Yes, I did. I made the rings for the elves without Annatar's knowledge as I did listen to you about your instinct. I was hoping that you will give two of the three elven rings to the High King and the last one to Artanis." He said to her.

He then extends his hand to show three beautiful rings in his palm. She raised an eyebrow in amazement. "These are the rings you spoke of?" He nods.

"Let me tell you of your assignment. You should gi-"

* * *

She woke up. Her hands on her head, her eyes wide with terror. Nightmare… No, the past. Her past. How long has it been since she last dreamed of her past? Hundreds of years? A thousand years? No, it was more than that.

The past… Her past was haunting her. That time she dreamed of was the time where she was still blissfully ignorant of the plan Celebrimbor had to do in that exact same century, to defy and fight Annatar. No, not Annatar, that deceiver is _Sauron_. The evil being that had lied, murdered, everything that was and is foul to her kind, the Noldorin elves, better yet, the House of Fëanor.

The only surviving member of House of Fëanor… She could feel salty tears streaming down in her face. Her family, her kingdom that had meant the whole Arda to her disappeared. It had been long, couple of thousand years since it happened, yet the memory was still tender to her.

_Come to the garden, Caramiriel._

That call. Lady Artanis, no, Lady Galadriel had called her. She had to come, no matter what circumstances she was in. She had always been like that since that fateful time… She erased the trace of her tears and took a glance to a mirror. She did not change in appearance since that time. Her hair is still red; the only red-haired elf there is in all of Arda. Lady Galadriel has told her of that. Her eyes are fierce, but clouded with sorrow of the past. The dark lines under her eyes are still visible.

She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of her tears. Then, after a short moment of time, she opened them and changed her sleep gown into a dark green tunic and leggings; at least it is presentable for the Lady of the Light. She was always comfortable with that, and she did not plan to change her daily clothes into dresses in any time soon. She was planning to go to the borders of Lothorien later on.

She went to the gardens, many has entered her thoughts about the past as she walked towards the said place slowly. Traitor she had been called. Grieved she did of her family's deed. Loathed she would when it is time for her to go to Valinor. Anger she had towards her bloodline and her curse. Sorrow had entered her since the making of the Rings of Power; the arrival of _Sauron_ the deceiver to her Lord and foster father. She had become Caramiriel daughter of Maedhros once she had become once she had learned her family history. She is Caramiriel of Eregion no more.

The only things that were left from Caramiriel of Eregion were her skills and knowledge of weapons, wounds, and her appearance, though many had noted that it was much duller rather than the bright Caramiriel they had accustomed to when she was younger. No laughter, no desire to fight the evil, nothing. And of that, Lady Galadriel was able to know her as adult rather than child she has met after hundreds of years. She has wondered how her laughter could be wiped from her life at times, but it was understandable. Caramiriel Maedhrosien has become a shell of the former Caramiriel of Eregion. Her family burdens have come into her shoulders, as heavy as it is, she could not continue to live as a child she was. No longer could she ignore of her family's deeds.

Politics and those of such still did not make her understand of the situation as of now. But she knew darkness is growing. The evil has multiplied; she had experienced it firsthand. Her place is not in politics, as she had no talents or interest of it ever since she was an elfling. But her place is in the battlefield; within the warriors, fights. 'Tis the only way she knows to repent herself from her family's burden. The other way? Exiled. Banished. Executed. Perish. Fade. But escaping is not her way of doing.

She entered the garden almost mechanically. Her thoughts are clear by then, as she look at the Lady of the Light. Galadriel smiles. "Caramiriel, I had sensed that tonight is much more different than usual."

Caramiriel only nodded, while smiling grimly. "It was only a dream of the past, my Lady." She agreed. One dream that was the beginning of the existence of the Ring Wraiths; the beginning of the ring's terror until now.

She shook her head. "I do not think it is, Caramiriel." She then gestured the younger elleth to sit on a bench beside her sitting place.

The elleth did what she was asked to do. "I suppose." She answered.

Galadriel sighed. "You should know that the guilt of the parents did not go into their children, Caramiriel."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

"And yet you still take that burden as your own." Galadriel looked at Caramiriel sternly for quite a few moments. "You are to go to Imraldis in a few days. Elrond would tend to you. If you were to be at this state in another millennia, I am sure you will fade."

She nodded. "Yes, my Lady." She would not disobey the one in charge. It was one of the things she had learned during her stay. Haldir the Marchwarden had made it clear, even though he is much younger than she is. It is funny though, seeing the younger ones would command the older ones, even though in both companies, no one would die except murdered or fade away. Caramiriel had watched the Marchwarden grow up as a child along with his two brothers. She had become a mother-figure to one of them as she did protect and raise them as her own. Of which, the three of them become the guards of Lothorien because of her and their great respect of the Lady of the Light.

She was dismissed by the Lady of the Light after that, and she wandered into her room, taking some weapons she would possibly need in case of the orcs or Uruk-Hais are coming near. Not to mention the walk towards the border was two days long. No more excited like she used to be when the talk she had with her cousin hit her like a great boulder that she was going out from Eregion for the first time.

Smiling wistfully, she had reflected her old self during her packing. She had been a foolish, blissfully ignorant adult elf that is similar to an elfling in attitude. She would never be like that again, tasting the peace of the large green fields or listening to the voice of metal pounded by her cousin. Her cousin, her foster father. The smile changed into grim one. She would never, ever forget what she has done for her happiness, trying to hide her from a fact about her family. Her blood father, Maedhros the Tall.

She looked towards the window, towards the night sky. The moon was as beautiful as ever, and so were the stars. Wrapped in thought of the past and present, she looked up to the reminder of night.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters made by J. R. R. Tolkien except for Caramiriel and her mother (which would not take appearance in this story, but rather in the Silmarillion story I'm making the plot of).

Review and critics are well-appreciated, and it is encouraged to do so. So please do tell me or warn me if my character had gone astray into mary sue, which I would hate to do. It saddens me to only have one friend (no offense…) that would like to review my work.

Puppet White: Yosh~! Thanks you for the info, senpai! *making a plot for Maedhros' story upcoming when Erui Aglar story is finished*

Here's the next chapter, enjoy~!

**Ch 2**

Riding her black war mane, along with a few other ellon as her guards did make her uncomfortable; and it was an understatement. She had escorted some intruders of Lothorien to the Lord and Lady of the forest as a head guard, a captain, yes. But not being escorted by the guards and one of her pupils being the head guard. It was strange to her, at the very least. Orophin as the head guard and Rumil ride his horse near her. Haldir, in the other hand, was standing guard in the borders of Lothorien. He cannot come and he did not want to come.

It was as if they fear that she would break, made of glass. But they do know that she is far from that. After all, she had raised them as warriors and trained them herself. They do know how to heal wounds, but it is wounds from a cut or poisoned by the blade of orc. Their knowledge of herbs was not as wide as she was, but it was good enough as guards in Lothorien. Given the time that she would go into the libraries to read about the herbs at times rather than doing nothing and staring at nothing, reminiscing of the past she did not even know of, like she always do as of late.

The brothers knew what was happening to their teacher, but they were not sure what was triggering it. They do not know many about her, except that she is the direct descendant of Fëanor. Haldir, being the one with the most prideful elf among the three brothers, distant himself from their teacher because of that fact, not long ago. Actually, quite long ago for humans. Maybe it was two or more generation of humans, they could not comprehend. They did not do any move to admit, apologize, or even ask to another if it can be like it was, before Haldir knows of her origins. After all, why should anyone want to be well-acquainted with the direct descendant of the one who made the Silmarils and created many kin-slaying wars just because of jewel that not even worth a life?

So anyways, the brother still did not sure what was triggering their teacher into the state similar to fading. Surely, she still eats and drinks accordingly, and fulfill her other bodily needs. But her mind was always blank as of lately. She did not respond if she was to be asked. Her state is pitiful that they would like to see the time she would be healthy again. But alas, they should be needed back into Lothorien once they finished escorted her into Imraldis, while she is to remain there until she desires to sail into Valinor.

Little did they know that she was not to return to Valinor except if she was to die or fade.

The travel is uneventful, and for that, some of her guards are thankful to Valar. Every night they have rested, for the horses are wary; every day they travel, sometimes with stories and laughter surrounds all them. All except Caramiriel. But it was near Imraldis that they see a trouble.

Her gray eyes gazed towards the fields in front of her. For a full-blooded elf she is, she could see a band of orcs far within her sight. Yet, she did not mention of it. She felt strangely empty and guilty, feeling the pain she had during many centuries about why she did not notice of Sauron's deception and drag her cousin with her before coming into Lindon. Asking to herself as of why she did survive it all.

"Orcs! We must find the other way!" One of them yelled, noticing the sight she was seeing.

"We have already near Imraldis! I say we should charge!" The other one of her guards yelled.

Indeed, it has been almost two months since her travel. And according to the map, Imraldis should be near, as they are actually did not rush on their journey. It will be just in the matter of time before she was safely escorted to Imraldis. But with the band of orcs nearby, the safety of the lady they were escorting was in question. "Cara?" Rumil asked quietly, as he was riding right beside the said lady. "What you say of this?" The elves around the both of them could hear what he asked.

She saw that there is no way they could give them an ambush, as it is not the night time. If she was to stay there, then the orcs will surely take notice by their scent and attack them first with arrows. But then, if she attack first… "Cowards die many times before their deaths, the valiant never taste of death but once (i)." She stated. Her once blank eyes slowly, but surely burn with anticipation to kill the orcs that has always been a reminder of evil, that she hated the most. They're slaves of _Sauron_. The two brothers watched her, concern filling their eyes as to express their worry for her. "Let us fight."

At that, the elves that acted as her guard, uses their bows and aim towards the orcs. In a gesture of hand of Orophin, they fired. It was not long after that, that a fight between elves and (did I mention this before?) large band of orcs.

* * *

Elrond was pacing back and forth nervously. The daughter of the elf that helped raising him and his brother along with the said elf's brother is coming. Surely Galadriel did inform of it through the hunting falcon Lothorien sent to him. Looking far back through the centuries, he was sure he seen her once. He was right beside the High King as she gave the High King the two elven rings. Speaking of which, he was wearing one of the two as of now, but that wasn't the point.

She should be here any time soon, but the news of the large band of orcs near Imraldis unnerved him. He had heard that the maiden being transferred here – Caramiriel is a great fighter, as she IS the daughter of the elf who lost his right hand and fought like a mad great swordsman long ago using his left. But then again, given the circumstances of the status of her health she was now, he was concerned for his soon-to-be patient.

Erestor, Glorfindel, and the Lord of Imraldis' wife are looking at him with concerned faces. It was not usual to see him distressed, in any case. But then, Glorfindel should have thought that it was because of the news of the large band of orcs near Imraldis that made him distressed. So he went and prepares for the fight, then to the stables.

Erestor on the other hand, had not known of the news of the orcs. He assumed that it was because of the news concerning a new comer from Lothorien. As silly it might be, there are times when he saw Elrond being nervous like when he had met Celebrian for the first time. So he went to Elrond and taking him to his study, leaving the elleth alone.

While Celebrian, she had thought that the new comer from Lothorien is somewhat similar to the responsibility her parents gave Elrond, thus the distress he is currently in. She had heard of an elleth coming, but sadly, she does not know that the elleth who was coming was the elf maiden she had come to look up into when she grew up in Eregion. So she went to her room and changed her clothes to prepare the welcoming for the coming elleth.

To say the least, the House of Elrond as of now was full of trouble. Not to mention the twin menace were trying to teach their newly born little sister some new tricks, of which Celebrian noticed before she entered her room and tried to stop the children she had. Well, at least Glorfindel DID go to the stables AFTER he went and recruit some soldiers and guards to go with him for a battle with the orcs in haste.

* * *

'Tis her first fight in a few centuries, but her skills has not rusted from all the years coped inside Lothorien, or to be precise: library and the House of Healing. Her grace was making her fights almost like dancing. Deadly dancing, if it was a dancing of some kind. But in this, even elves can be wary after killing some orcs and travel in a great distance.

It was in her fortieth kill – it was an orc that was aiming its arrow to kill one of her supposed-to-be guards that she felt that her back was impaled by a poison arrow. Pain smeared her insides, it burns. With a hiss, she took out the arrow with haste and covered that very wound with her right hand, leaving her left hand to be used to fight. Her company was losing badly, she can tell. Her eyes seem to blur as she narrowly moved to kill one that was behind Rumil.

The horses were also in uproar. Myrn – the horse she named after her old, favorable horse back in Eregion – in instinct held off the orcs in her general direction of her master. Some of the horses did the same, some of the horses are impaled with orc blade an arrow in doing so.

She cursed. If only she can foresee this, she would not even lead her elven company to the death fighting with orcs in a large number! If only she was not arrogant enough to see that they can win this… It was then, everything around her devoured by darkness.

* * *

"Retreat!" Rumil yells at once as he sees his mentor having a pain-stricken face. Her back is exposed as well as impaled. He can only watch as an orc come behind her and slashed her back with orc blade. Blood spluttered out from her mouth as she collapsed slowly, and the orcs holds its hand up for another attack to the dying _elleth_. He froze, and then yells a rage cry. "Cara!"

It was then, that he could hear another elf other than elves in his company yells one thing he did not bother to listen due to his rage to the orcs. He kept on slashing the orcs around him, and making a way to his mother-figure. The orc that was behind his mentor suddenly froze, and then fell. He took no notice of that, but rather, kept on attacking the orcs near her as soon as he stands near her with blind rage.

The orcs seemed to realize they're outnumbered, they ran. Rumil stayed still, then with a snarl, he tended to his mentor. What he saw really did horrify him. Once he had seen her tending those who were attacked by orcs in the House of Healing. The stench of the poison and the orc never did leave his mind that day. The people she tended had many wounds, especially in the back. A gash can be seen from the harsh weapon the orcs had. Those damned orcs just _love_ to ambush people from their backs!

But seeing the similar gash to his mentor unsettles him. Now. He had to be calm. Remembering her first lessons to him and his brothers. He took her wrist and tries to sense her pulse. It took a small moment of concentration for him to search her pulse under his touch as he closed his eyes. There. It was there. It was small, but it was there and weakening.

Taking another calming breathe, he opened his eyes and take a look at his surroundings. Some of his company was looking at him with sorrow within their gazes, while the other calms their horses and tend to their own wounds and their horses'. There were another company of elves are also there. And one of them comes to him, the one who had golden hair almost as bright as the sun and pale skin. Glorfindel. He realized that he was Glorfindel at once since he had come into Lothorien once in a while.

"Glorfindel, Caramiriel is still here! Is there anything that could be used to bring her to Imraldis swiftly?" He panicked. He knew it. But this kind of panic is made from desperate to help the one he love as both teacher and parent. And in this case, his mentor might not survive it as she is losing her blood rapidly.

Glorfindel himself was at loss. He did not know of a company from Lothorien coming here (he knows it by looking at the injured Orophin and distressed Rumil), and with a female? And why are they here? Now that he calm himself after a (quite brief, to be frank) fight with orcs (and that the orcs are scared at him in the first place), now he can see why Elrond was so distressed earlier. He must have known of the company coming and the large band of orc nearby.

Something swift he said… The elleth was unconscious and even when she was unconscious, she was in pain. Orc poison, he guessed. His mouth was set grim. "Bring her to Baranoch; as well the others that are injured to the swift horses." He said calmly. There is no time to lose, he must do it swift. "I shall take her to Elrond swiftly. You can trust me in this." He said as he looks straight into the eye of the distressed elf.

Rumil nodded, and gently carried the unconscious elleth, to set her on Baranoch – Glorfindel's mane. Glorfindel himself rode on Baranoch swiftly and with grace, as he was a warrior from old times and was currently a Lord-Elf that always participates in a fight or training people under his charge directly which includes Elrond's twins. "_Noro lim_, Baranoch!" He said, and the elf-born horse runs swift.

* * *

(i) - It is Shakespearean. I never read Shakespeare poems, but I do like the quotes if I stumbled into one at times. Do you know that a certain Final Fantasy game is based on one of Shakespeare's and of reality?

elleth - female elf

Noro lim - swiftly


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own J. R. R. Tolkien's works that are known as LotR, Silmarillion, the Hobbit and many more. I only own Cara and some other OC that appears during this story. Do enjoy and please give me some review or critiques or tell me about some random things about Middle-Earth (or much better, Silmarillion. I really interested at the history of the Middle-Earth and the elves themselves. If I don't know much, I might as well assume that some elves are as old as the Middle-Earth itself). They are highly appreciated as I do not read J. R. R. Tolkien's work, but rather only watch the movie.

I am not really good with English as I myself live in Indonesia, where English is not really needed unless one have to go outside of the country or if one is to live within people of Australia or America that chooses to settle in here (which I have none), but I always read English literature (NKJV Bible ROCKS! Lovin' the literature here (though I need some time to understand it…)!) that inspires me to write about this story as I do not have a vast imagination as many others do. Please do point my mistakes in grammars and such, if you would.

Note: Baranoch is the horse I made up as elven horses are not immortal like elves… Right…? Anyways, the story sets up quite many years before the FotR. *still haven't decided of what year in the third age here…*

Puppet White: I'm seriously lovin' you for encouraging me to write and tell me many information that I obviously need, my friend. *grin* Here's my question: Is the fall of Gondolin is also in Silmarillion? If so, I would like to know about it. Maybe I could know about Glorfindel's background much more as I only know that he slain a balrog and he's a pretty much, the Lord of the Golden Flower…

**Ch 3**

It was a few hours of horse riding later that Glorfindel arrives in Imraldis with haste. He jumped down from his mane with grace and haste, and then carried the unconscious elleth gently. It was then he rushes into the healing rooms. If the elleth was not to be tended in a few, then her fëa could leave her body into the Halls of Mandos – something that should have been avoided.

He was forced to repress a shudder. Being re-embodied was not a pleasant thing to do, especially if you're to be gone into Arda rather than staying in Valinor. He had to wait a couple of hundred, and maybe thousand years, then being re-embodied by Valar with no memory of who you were, and why in Arda you had to go to Valinor instead of staying in the safe haven for elves, then a few hundred years later, you got your memory slowly and painfully. Especially if your death was from a balrog. Not only that the dream of your death was unpleasant, all of it seems so real. Sometimes Glorfindel would wake up from his Elvish-fashion sleep with that kind of feeling and more so, terror. Thankfully though, he never screams of it during the night.

It was not long that he found an elleth, presumably a healer stationed there as she was currently tending some of the wounded elves that this morning happened to wound themselves from a spar. "Lord Glorfindel, what is-"

"This elleth needs help immediately!" Glorfindel snapped. Had she not seen the elleth in his arms, dripping with her fresh and warm blood along the way he went?

"Right away, milord. Please put her on the table, my assistant will call on to Lord Elrond while I do what I can do." She said. "I'm sure I'll need you to help me to do somethings."

Glorfindel nodded and did what she had told her to.

* * *

Rumil was now in a deeper distress while Orophin and some other injured elves were sent into Imraldis not long ago. What had he done that his mentor would be the one to be injured that much? She became so weak, her pulse. He was afraid that her fëa would go into Valinor. It would cause him grief as she is his best friend, his mentor, and his mother-figure.

She was the reason of why he would go with her as guard, rather than staying in Lothorien with Haldir. He was the one supposed to be in deep injury, as he was her guard, and yet he failed. But now, behind him was half of his company that was not hurt as badly as the lady of the company or the others that are sent into Imraldis a few hours ago. No, he would not let them see his tears of fear losing her. It was one thing that she had taught him about pride. Never let the others see your wounded pride.

He had seen her – along with Orophin and Haldir (though he was actually forced by the brothers) – crying at the darkest of nights, in Lothorien a few years before Haldir known of her family tree. It was a sad view, as the golden leaves during the night are glowing, the night was beautiful, and yet, there was a maiden crying of what thoughts of grief she had, one that the brothers do not know. He had asked her of her grief once, and she had answered that she dare not speak of it, as even as it is thousand years has passed that day, her grief felt too near. Her pride kept her on telling him and the others of her past, or more importantly, her family's past. The one who told him and his brothers of his mother-figure's past is Lady of the Wood herself, saying that Caramiriel asked her to tell them, for she had no strong heart to sooth the grief she had by telling them her father and grandfather.

Not that he knows about everything about her family past though. He had known that it was her grandfather that makes her and most of the Noldor being under the Doom of Mandos, but he does not know that if her father actually wants to follow her grandfather. She had once told him that one should not judge the others except if one had already seen the both honest side of the story.

So anyway, Rumil and the others, that are not injured (well, only a few scratches here and there, but 'tis was nothing as serious as some others) went towards Imraldis behind those that are injured, as they needed more attention for their wounds instead of Rumil and his company. Rumil was deep in thought and distress that he did not notice that he and his company arrives in Imraldis a couple of hours later (which is, much, much longer than it should be. It was night time already; they should have been arrived sometime in the afternoon if there are no attacks at all…), which shows that they will arrive to the House of Elrond in a few.

"I wonder if Lady Caramiriel is fine…" One of his friends of his company wondered out loud. Even though Caramiriel did not talk much during their travel to Imraldis, but her presence makes them curious of her, but did not say anything as they always sensed her emotions; dread and sorrow. Surely, they fear if they asked something of her past, she would fade so easily. It was strange – that life could be as strong as a rock, but it could be as fragile as a leaf.

Rumil let a small, grim smile paints his face. She had never one fond of titles, but nevertheless, she tolerates them with a scowl coloring her face. He knows that she will never able to escape the glory of being called 'Lady' as she is somewhat related to the royalty. Being the daughter of Maedhros, the eldest son of the second High King of Noldor and the third, unofficial High King of Noldor will do that. But then again, now the Noldor will not have any High King, as the last High King Gil-galad died during the first War of the Ring.

"I am sure that the Lady will be fine, Calanon. I heard that Lady Caramiriel was quite a powerful lady in the past." The other one said, tapping a hand at Calanon's left shoulder with a small smile on his fair face. "Naneth used to tell me that Lady Caramiriel was called Lady Balrog because of it."

Rumil let his smile widens, a little, though it resembles a rather grim smile than a cheerful one. "Aye, that is true. My brothers and I see that Cara always frown or scowl when someone call her that." Rumil said. "She must be fine." He seemed to be speaking for himself instead of speaking for the others that she was fine. "She should be treated by Lord Elrond, or perhaps, one of his best healers by now."

"Aye, let us hope for her well-being while we treat of our own." The last of the three guards who come with Rumil said.

* * *

Erestor, as he found out Elrond's distress, he immediately went outside his study in rush to look for some servants and healers, leaving Elrond himself, a little bit bewildered at his chief counselor's actions. But then, Elrond snapped out of it and follows his chief counselor. The counselor at times could react much better than he was; perhaps it has something to do with his last position during the Kin-slaying act with the sons of Fëanor.

Celebrian had waited for a long time along with her children (that went bored in mere minutes. The twins started to teach Arwen about the history of Arda, despite them being young adult that had never had a younger sibling before and despite that their young sister is still 10 years of age) and see no sign of newcomers. That is, until she sees some figures on horses running in speed, and people on it went towards the House of Healing while bringing someone gently and hastily.

Oh dear. She hastily went towards the House of Healing in attempt to help, after telling her children to behave. She is, after all, the Lady of Imraldis.

The moment she stepped foot on the House of Healing, she was surprised immensely (that she was sure that she could faint at any time) and it was not the pleasant one. In front of her was the unconscious elleth with a hideous gash on her back that she had grown to call as big sister, during her earlier years. She had remembered, as the elleth went to Lothorien and settled there after giving her mother a precious item and going back to Eregion to take some things.

"Caramiriel!" She almost shrieked at that point. "What happened?" She almost gets inside her panic state, if it is not because of a certain golden haired lord that is still there for the time being.

"Orc attack, milady. Will you please call Elrond?" Glorfindel asks.

She just does what she almost did upon seeing the older, unconscious elleth. She promptly fainted. Glorfindel held back a sigh. Not only had he had an unconscious elleth in his hands (that is actually true, he holds the said unconscious elleth in her back as some healer stitches it. It is not a good sight, at the very least.), but he had also unintentionally, successfully made the Lady of Imraldis fainted. Ai Elbereth, what did he do in his first and second lives that he deserves this?

Thus, it was Glorfindel's first experience of helping the healers around the House of Healing. At least, that was until Elrond and some healer comes. Or not. Elrond kept him from going outside the House of Healing by ordering him to help him to bring his fainted wife to a room in the House of Healing as he sees that his wife had a deep shock after he washes his bloody hands.

Well. At least that job is much better than being a healer, Glorfindel mused to himself as he brings the Lady of Imraldis to her room in the House of Healing.

* * *

Erestor stood outside the House of Elrond. He was thankful that the weather is fine, despite the terrible news he had achieved from Elrond. Or else, even though he's an elf and elves generally did not feel cold, his clothes will be drenched or frozen, that will make things for him more difficult. But at least it is physically, not mentally. Oh wait. That's just the same for him.

And for Erestor only, he did not notice that he took Celebrian's previous position earlier.

So anyway.

In a distance he saw some figure of horse-men (ahem. Horse-elves). And so he tended to his Lord's guests from there on and sent them to the House of Healing as the guests are injured from orc attack outside of Imraldis. Those that are sent include Orophin and the other two guards that were supposed to escort Caramiriel to Imraldis safely.

He sighed when he, yet again, stand outside of the House of Elrond, resuming his original position. If such a journey held from Lothorien to Imraldis, escorting an elleth to Imraldis, surely more than three guards are needed, even though the said elleth was known as a great fighter from Eregion, as it has become a basic knowledge that evil was growing. And after a few hours of standing there, his logic proved right. 4 figures on elven horses can be seen through the elf's eyes.

"Mae govannen." Erestor greets as soon as he sees that their injuries are not as nearly as those who he sent into the House of Healing and as soon as they are close enough to hear him.

"Mae govannen." One of the newcomers paused. "Is lady Caramiriel…?"

Erestor only smiled grimly. He had heard from some healer fussing here and there as he stands outside the House of Elrond. "I do not know, mellon nin. However, I do know that Lord Elrond is now tends to her. Fear not, for Lord Elrond will heal her." He said.

He seems to be satisfied with the answer. "I expect no less from the Lord of Imraldis. Pray tell, is there any place where we can clean ourselves and calm some of ours? Some of us are anxious of the Lady's safety." He gestured to two of the three companions. Rumil and Calanon seemed to be in a gaze and shaken of the fight earlier. It was no wonder, Rumil being the youngest one between the three brothers had just witnessed his older brother's injured and his mother figure like that, while Calanon… It was his first travel.

Erestor nodded. "Of course."

* * *

mae govannen - well met

mellon nin - my friend


	5. Chapter 4  Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, its Universe of Middle-Earth and their glorious history. I do however, own my OCs.

Puppet White: *squeal like a fan girl she is* Thank you for the information! :D I will really appreciate it if you want to do that. I had no idea that Elven horses live that long, so… Wow. O.o I'm kinda watched the Lord of the Rings, and some parts of it I do not understand, like who was that Elf who was shouting some order to his men in that battle in one of the first scenes of the Fellowship of the Ring. I'm interested to it of course!

Hirilnin: Will do~! XD

Note: I might be late to update due to my tight schedule until January, maybe February. I can't even draw in my free time coz my naneth (xD) wanted me to practice singing rather than draw or stuck in the laptop for hours (like I'm doing currently) and write both my fics if I had any inspiration. And I finally get to read Silmarillion (yay!) through a community in facebook called Silmarillion. Although it's still a few, early chapters pasted on the note there, I'm EXTREMELY happy with it and can't wait until the next update. :D

**Ch 4**

Darkness. All she can see was darkness.

"What happened?" She could hear a familiar voice nearby. Celebrimbor… He was nearby.

"Lord Telperinquar, your foster daughter had been fighting a band of orcs herself outside of Eregion. She collapsed right in front of our guards." That voice was not familiar… "What did she intend to do outside Eregion?"

"I ordered her to go out from Eregion to do some chores." Celebrimbor's voice was soft… "This is my fault." He muttered. "Is there anything you can do for her, Milady?"

"All you have to do is wait, my friend. She is not in danger; that time has passed. She might need a friend waiting for her, though." The unfamiliar female voice said.

It was a few moments that she had been able to summon her strength and focus them to her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and it felt hours for her to open them. Once she did open them though, she was a blinding light, making her groan. It had just to be the ceilings that were not appreciative to her eyes, wasn't it?

"Cara, are you alright?" Celebrimbor asked testily.

"Celeb…?" She turned her head to her right – the direction of his voice, only to wince. Not only that, her eyes still hurt. "Ai, Elbereth… I should have never, ever tried to attack a group of orcs with only a few arrows and double sword…" She muttered her voice rasp; she must have not drink for quite a few days, if not more. "It hurts." Celebrimbor smiled. It sounded more like his foster daughter.

"Yes, you should not have done that, young one." Celebrimbor said. "You had me worried."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know." She said. She was preparing herself for the usual (parental) scolding Celebrimbor always give her after he found out that she sneaked outside to fight a band of orc (which she did it almost all the time) when she got back. "I should have gone another way around, even if it is taking a _long_ time."

"You should have done that." Celebrimbor said dryly, agreeing with her. "But then again, you were to be back here because of my orders." He said, guilty can be heard in his deep voice.

"But I _am_ here because of those blasted orcs. And I am _still_ here instead of Valinor. My fëa hasn't fled yet. It took more than that for those orcs to kill me." She said, trying to make him feel not as guilty. "After all, I _am_ the 'Mistress Balrog'." She said with distaste of that name. Celebrimbor did what she wanted him to do, not being guilty, that is, but only to raise an eyebrow at her words. Blasted? Then his head went into his arms. Valar, how, when and where in Arda did his foster daughter leaned the word _blasted_ without him knowing? What kind of father is he!

Caramiriel paused, as she watches his motion. Is it something she said that he did that? As if reading her mind, he muttered too softly that makes her have to strain her ears to hear what he said. "Blasted…? Blasted…"

Oh. Ai, Varda. Not good. NOT GOOD. THIS IS NOT GOOD AT ALL. Period. She just had to say that word she had learned during a time when she had a few of her so-called friends (A.K.A warriors of Eregion who always acted as guards) to have a night under the stars, in the borders of Eregion when it is not safe in front of her foster father. "I did not say anything." She said, her voice is meek and rasp. It was quite a strange combination, to tell the truth.

"You just said-"

"I said I did what you asked me to do by giving the things to their proper owners." She said, trying to cover her mistake.

"Those things are for elven kings. One ring for each. And no, you-"

"Yes, I did."

His eyes narrowed. His patience was wearing thin. "No, you don't. And that's that." He said with a stern tone, and then he paused. "When, where, and how in Arda did you learn to _swear_?"

"Erm… I, uh..."

* * *

She opened her eyes. That dream, no, seeing the past again… "I see that you became my patient from orc attack again, Caramiriel." That voice…

She looked to her right only to see the face of an elleth. "You're…"

"Forgive me. I believe we haven't introduced ourselves formally. Lord Telperinquar takes his time to be with you, right before he orders you to go to Lothorien again. I was the head healer in Eregion and the current one of the high ranking healers of Imraldis, Nestrael daughter of Nestarion."

She opened her mouth only to be stopped by the healer. "You are Caramiriel, daughter of Maedhros. That much, I know." She closed her mouth, and then opened it again. "You were unconscious for a week." Alright… She was annoyed. She then testily opened her mouth again while looking at Nestrael suspiciously. "Your guards have gone back to Lothorien." At that, her eyes widened. "Yes, even your students."

Then her eyes narrowed. "How did-"

"They told me. They are also healthy enough to go." Elven wounds heal much more quickly than humans. At this, it was good to hear that they were healed and ready to go. But to go when she was still unconscious? Was it true that she was unconscious for a week? The last time she checked, even with injury with Orophin (she had seen him injured while fighting with orcs), it would not completely healed only in the time span of one week.

Then silence follows…

Caramiriel knew not what to say, as the elleth in front of her seemed to know her questions, but never bothered to say anything except when she opened her mouth. That was disturbing. It was like Valar sent, that the door opens to reveal an elf (she was sure that he was an elf, really. She did not see that his ears were too round for an elf) she had seen behind Gil-galad when she had gave him some important things Celebrimbor told her to do.

"Lord Elrond." Nestrael nodded at the Peredhil with respect. "It is just like my prediction that she awakes on her third day of my service."

He nodded. "It was greatly appreciated, Nestrael."

The elleth smiled for the first time in Caramiriel's view. "It was nothing. I had cared for her when she was a just born elfling with her mother. It was my pleasure of seeing her grown up as a rather beautiful one, so similar to her mother." She then looked towards Caramiriel with a stern gaze. "I will leave you with Lord Elrond now. Try to behave." With that, she went.

Caramiriel then directed her gaze to the Lord of Imraldis, who smiled gently at her. "It's been a while, Caramiriel." He said. "How do you feel?"

She stared at him before stating wryly, "I do not think it has been a while, for the first and last time I met you was when you were still in Lindon with High King Gil-galad. More than a thousand years, I believe. And if it was how I feel you were asking, I feel like I was pounded by an Oliphaunt quite a few times. My head and eyes hurt. Not only that though."

Elrond smiled. What Celebrimbor told him from his letters was certainly true. "That is to be expected, Cara. You had, after all, leaded your company into fighting those orcs."

She grunted. "Do not remind me. I have so much that I need to unleash to those creatures of Morgoth. With someone speaking of orcs or of such evil, I'm afraid that my rage would not subdue but rather increase."

"Then with that, I suppose that you will need a full recovery before joining the guards." He said.

"When will that happen?" She asked, almost bitterly.

"After I make sure that you won't fade." He said, while observing the elleth before him. She does look a lot like her father, as his memory did not fail him. And yet, the sorrow within her radiated like glow of the two trees of Valinor (of which he had heard and have not seen it; he had only seen the seedling that has grown into the White Tree of Númenor before it was chopped down).

"And _when_ exactly is _that_?" She asked, somewhat doubting Elrond.

"Just as I said, after I make sure you won't fade." He said firmly. "Lady Galadriel had told me of your condition through her message."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "So, when should I be able to go out from the House of Healing?"

"It should be a few days. 3 days, at the most." He replied.

She groaned. "Ai Nienna, this will surely make me feel bored. Can I at least have a book to read?" She asked him.

Elrond was giving her a long stare. Why Nienna, and not Elbereth or Varda? She had her reasons, he supposed. "Of course. Now, I believe you won't need anything. I will go and attend a few things, and Lord Glorfindel will be here soon, as he will tell you about the things you have missed from your students and escorts. Good day." Then he went.

If she was the very same elleth she was centuries ago, she would have snorted and commented about him being very stiff for an Elf-Lord. Which she did. "That Elf-Lord is much stiffer than the High King that I remembered… I wonder how he managed to live until this long." So never mind about that.

It did not take long to make her bored. Horseback riding towards a place to another was fine. At least she got to talk (or in her case, whispering _very_ softly) about many things to the horse she was riding – Myrn was an intelligent elven-born horse, despite that the said horse was only 100 summers old, very young compared to the other elven-horses – of which the age of elven-horses could expand into 5 thousand years. So anyway, she was bored. No students to pester or give guidance to, no books to read like did quite recently, nada.

Within Imraldis, she had planned to travel around and at least look for a private place to brood like she always did in Lorien nowadays. So for now, she must be able to face her boredom. She had forever on lying down in the green fields during her earlier years. And now, she just has to face it.

* * *

Lord Glorfindel was striding fast and purposely towards the House of Healing. Surely, Elrond was planning to spend his time with his family once he checked on his latest patient, the one he had brought into the House of Healing with blood freely flowing from many parts of her body. He was told that she was awake and soon will be aware of what was happening around Imraldis, with him telling her about it.

So as he stopped in front of a room, he went inside almost unnoticed. If it was not because of the door moving, shedding light into the patient, she would have not notice him. By noticing him, she watched him with curiosity and slight calculations in her eyes. Calculating what, he dared not to ask. He had heard from Lord Elrond of her mischief in her youth, and there are times she had done another set of mischief in Lothorien, Celebrian had told him. That and she was one great sister/mother figure in the very same time.

"So you are Lord Glorfindel, I assume?" She asked, curiosity can be heard in her voice, loud and clear.

"You assumed rightly, Lady Caramiriel." Glorfindel replied. His voice was smooth and rich. "I am Glorfindel."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's works.

Note: Had just recently read some Silmarillion works and no other things from Tolkien. Try to look for a community called Silmarillion on facebook, if you're interested.

Puppet White: Thank you, thank you! :D I believe I would need your help again in the next chapter. Though, I don't think I'd be able to update my stories faster. ==a It's alright to be late, really. Take your time, it's fine! ... And about the elf I was thinking about, I don't think it's Elrond. He shouted something before the archers around him shoot the arrows to the enemy. Is it Gil-galad?

**Ch 5**

The first meeting between them was bloody. The Elven Lord was distressed by the blood that was freely flowing like a river, from the Lady who was supposed to be safely arrived in Imraldis. The second time, it should be said that the light of Varda's stars were on them, if it was not for the fact that it was in the afternoon she woke up. The first time they talked, it was like birds chattering if a mortal was in there to say it.

(No, actually, it went like this:

"You assumed rightly, Lady Caramiriel." Glorfindel replied. His voice was smooth and rich. "I am Glorfindel."

"Seeing that you know my name, I believe you know things that you needed to know about me from Lord Elrond." She said. Amusement can be heard in her voice.

"That is true. Lord Elrond had told me about your title back in Eregion." He said, making the amusement in her eyes to disappear completely and her pleasant smile she had been wearing since she had talked to him turned into scowl.

"That Elrond is much more evil that Morgoth himself…" He had heard her mutter to herself, much to his amusement. Then she coughed to herself, trying to cover what she just said. "Pray tell, what did that *cough*Orc*cough* ask you to tell me about?"

He was amused. "He happened to asked me to tell you about the conditions of your students and escorts, the reports of Orcs outside Imraldis, and about things like that." He can see that she perked up when she heard about her students and escorts. "Apparently, your students asked me to look after you like what they did back in Lorien-"

She let out an unladylike snort. "It is the opposite."

"-and the escorts wished you luck. The Orcs that was outside of Imraldis was destroyed two days after you were brought here-"

She tsked. "Already?"

Glorfindel was not annoyed as she interrupted his reports, and decided to just get along with it. He just has to raise an eyebrow at that comment of hers. "You mean?"

"I mean, how come I was not the one to kill those shameful beings that live only to kill and destroy that served the dark lord that once had disguised himself as the strange, colorful and neat Annatar?" She asked, her lips were pouting in a childish way.

It was strange to him, at least. Amusing too. Thus, started a conversation between the two Orc-and-whatever-evil-killer-just- out-for-sports Elves about Orcs, the easiest way to kill time and workout, ex-elves being, easiest techniques to kill such evil, elves that were twisted by Melkor in the days before the sun and moon, how to dispose of such foul creatures without using the beautiful nature Yavanna had created, and did I mention Orcs? So typical of them.)

Glorfindel proved to be a great person to talk with, of the reports he was to bring to her about the news outside Imraldis and the council that Elrond held for the strategies and such with the other Elf-lords, just like she had asked him to if he did not mind.

It was possible that is was because of his title that he was able to adapt with different kinds of people in the court.

So, within Caramiriel's judgment, she decided that she would thank him in some ways she'd think of when she was healed, considering that she found out that he was the one who saved her from dying from blood loss. Surely, elves still could die from such wound. And because he had given her the news about her student and escorts, that they actually were healthy enough to go back and were given food and some other supplies so they would not be in a pitiful state when they come back to Lorien. If they did not do it, they would not like the wrath of the Lady and Lord of the Wood, Glorfindel told her. It was understandable, really. With all the orcs and wargs around and near Lorien, which was near mountains – that always seemed that even trolls live there. Not to mention that during her past and nowadays she had lived near Galadriel and Celeborn she had never once seen them angry. Only irritated. And even in their irritated state, they could appear as intimidating as Morgoth being viewed closely while they're inside of Mordor, where there were no sun light shining through and smokes were everywhere. As her father did before she was even born, she was told.

The calculations she held within her mind actually ignited when she saw one of the sons of Elrond passing through her room as soon as Elrond went out from her room. She had heard and tasted their mischief herself when they visited Lothorien as children with their family. Not bad, putting some sticky substance to the victim before throwing chicken's feathers on them that the said victim would look like a giant chicken, but she wanted to teach them some great tricks she had come up back then when Celebrimbor was still alive. (She was, after all, one of the unfortunate victims during their visit.)

Celebrimbor… She missed him greatly. If only that his grave was in here, she was sure that she'll pay her respects to him every single day. And if only it was not of Elrond's orders, she would have probably been depressed all over it again. Speaking of which, she did heard that Elrond saw her foster father's body during the Battle of the Last Alliance. She will ask the Ruler of Imraldis about it later.

Anyway.

Now that she was healed (_thank Valar for my kind's fast healing ability…_ She had thought once she had fully healed. _And thank you for the athelas, Lord Elrond._), she was going to be given a tour by a Lord Elf that was assigned by Elrond to her. Ah, sweet Elrond. So kind that he had to put a balrog-slayer to at least connect to her, since both of them were fond of fighting orcs and those of the same evil.

(She had intentionally forgotten her insults earlier to Lord Elrond. And Glorfindel, being the gentleman he was, he did not say anything about it to either the lady or the ruler.)

It was decided right there and then, that Elrond was her favorite Elf-lord she had ever known aside from Celebrimbor as a figure similar to an older brother. Granted, that he was actually a few years older than her. Celebrimbor just told her news that came during the past before she was even born, when her age was a century old, a young adult. Studying history that was happened not long before her birth, alright…

It was a knock in the door that shook her away from her thoughts. "Milady?" A gentle voice of Glorfindel's came out from the other side of the door.

Caramiriel smiled and went to the door to open it for him. She was a lady, yes. And a lady would not invite a person of the opposite sex to her room, except if it was her husband. This was different, however. Considering she had known him for only a few days and that she had just recently given a room by the Ruler of Imraldis rather than in the House of Healing, she would not let anyone in. So instead, she had asked him to notify her when he was ready by knocking her door so that they would go together to show her parts of Imraldis. She had never gone into Imraldis before, Glorfindel was told.

"Coming!" She announced. She was ready to go. Her red hair was braided, that it won't go into her view. And for the record, she wore tunic and leggings. She could not stand being within a dress like the other elleth do. She had asked Glorfindel to tell the seamstress that when she was still not released from the House of Healing. So, it was settled, for her to wear one of Elladan's (or is it Elrohir's?) old tunic and leggings for a while until the seamstress had finished creating her very own tunic and leggings. (Since her very own pack was more or less destroyed, shattered, and amongst those lines during her recent fight with orcs.)

And within the tour too, Glorfindel had planned to bring her to the seamstress to be measured. In the early parts of the tour. It would not please the lady (since she will stand up stiffly while measured by the seamstress for quite a few hours, if it is necessary), but the sooner she got her own clothes, Elladan or Elrohir would not need to loan her their clothing. Not that they mind of course; but being a lady of dignity, a lady who was fostered by the smith master Celebrimbor, she would like to have her own clothing.

As she opened the door, she found herself face-to-chest. Ai, did her height was that short or this particular Elf-lord was so tall? The Elf-lord had to look down since in fact, he was a head taller than she was. She frowned. "Are you always being this tall, lord Glorfindel? I remembered that my friends either in Lorien or Eregion were not as tall as you are." She asked, rather than greeting him.

He was amused, yet again. With an amused smile he answered, "Yes, I am always of this height. Are you ready to have the tour now, Lady Caramiriel?"

"I am ready." She said, changing her frown into a smile. "Where will you lead me first?"

"You shall see." He answered.

-Bonus chap xD-

She scowled at him. "I take back about my thoughts about you, Lord Glorfindel." She winced as one of the needles of the seamstress accidentally poked her arm. Not that the seamstress has not experience, but it was to measure the right size for the not-growing-anymore lady (since she had long passed her growing stages as an elfling). "I hate you." She sniffed.

He only grinned at her direction. There were times he would enjoy in different circumstances, and suffer at times. (He and Erestor had been victims of Elladan and Elrohir's mischief many times when they were still young as an elfling, after all.) And this was one of the times he would enjoy what he was seeing. No, she did not strip herself in front of him, there was a curtain that the Elf-lord would not see the granddaughter of Feanor when she was measured and all by the seamstress. (If only Feanor was still alive to see this, he was certain that the said elf will maim him. After all, Caramiriel was his only granddaughter from his first-born son. Though, they don't know each other personally)

Hearing her talking will only boost his amusement to the elleth. "I will kill you very, _very_ slowly. With that hammer Celeb always bring and his equipments." She paused with a wince. He apparently can see that because of her shadows behind the light curtain, there was light from the window that casts over her and the seamstress. "Then maybe I can ask for one of the Dwarves' blunt axes that I'll be able to hit you many times that your meat will be so soft."

He raised an eyebrow at that comment. Surely the lady was not cannibal?

"Then I will tear you one by –ouch! – one starting by your fingers…" He just had to tune her voice out. Now that was disturbing. The elleth had a great imagination, almost as imaginative as an elfling for a full grown and mature elf. A sinister one in that. "-And grinning while I do all of that."

_Ai, the lady was, no, is a maniac._ He winced at that thought.

"And I assure you that I am no maniac. Blame my foster father in that part. He was the one who had comfort with the dwarves rather than our kind in Eregion and always taking me along with him into Moria. I think he thought that he was a dwarf rather than an elf."

… _The lady was capable of reading minds…_ That thought flies into his train of mind once she had said that. He was sure that he did not say it out loud. It will be embarrassing and he had greater self control to not said things out loud unless it was necessary.

"And I am not capable of reading minds. Lady Ar, er… Galadriel was the one who can do _that_. I was one who guessed things one by one."

He blanched. Surely she was not Lady Idril reborn (if she _did_ die in his absent)? But then, Idril was not _this_ talkative. Not to his knowledge of his former King of Gondolin's daughter, at the very least.

"You should know that there are some people who are easy to read. With you not responding me in any way I can see from –that hurts! – here, I can only assume that your ability to speak has ceased somewhat because you are surprised of my rambling."

He silently groaned. How on Arda did the Lord of Eregion can stand his cousin?

"I learned many things from Celeb, and this includes it of course!" She said cheerfully. "He was after all, the one who had raised me as an elfling!"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, Silmarillion, the Hobbit, or any other works of J.R.. If I did, I would have my own elf-lord (be it Maglor or Glorfindel) inside my closet that none of you should know. Muahahahahaha…

Good reading! Criticism are greatly appreciated, please do give me some review or something that I won't repeat my mistakes again. Though, I'm still not really good about the details… =,=a

… There will be times that I may not be able to update fast like this, kinda busy and no inspiration at the moment. I want to write Silmarillion story for Maglor and Maedhros though!

Puppet White: Thank you my friend, for both beta reading AND telling me about Gil-galad. :D Ai, Elbereth, Finwe's family are so confusing =,=a *ahem* Like I said; no need to rush, take your time! I ain't going to kill you, it'll be another kinslaying! –shot-

*shrunk a bit from the evil grin* Eheh? *sweat drop* By the way, do you think that Balrog actually have wings? I've been seeing some arguments about that in the net and I don't really believe the Balrog in Jackson's movie (he DID erase some scene that was supposedly in the book, right?)...

**Ch 6**

She stared, impressed. Glorfindel was told by Elrond, once he gave the Ruler of Imladris' the idea of giving a tour to the granddaughter of Feanor. And this was what he had told Glorfindel to do in one of the first destinations of the tour. Simple; show her the forge.

Of course, being all around Celebrimbor as an Elfling, she would have at least, an interest to create things from raw metal. Being a master smith as a foster father, she had been taught and trained to make swords, necklaces, rings, and many amongst those lines in the forge by her respective foster father, or actual father in Elrond's case. After all, he taught Elladan and Elrohir how to treat a wound since Elrond himself was a great healer. It was a miracle that she did not think that she was a dwarf like she thought her older cousin did, though.

Her eyes were wide in interest as they walked into the forge. Elves were working, here and there; hammering the iron on the anvil and such. The finished weapons were glinting dangerously, displayed in the wall. There were Elven swords, spears, glaives, knives and many more; just name it.

But then, Glorfindel observed seeing her eyes suddenly possessed some kind of glint he could not identify but get some kind of feeling that something will happen, like when he saw the twins nearing Erestor when they were younger few years ago with mischievous smile and a small black animal that could be identified as rats on each arms of the twins. _This can't be good._ The poor chief counselor of Elrond was traumatized with rats and won't go anywhere near the harmless creature that many children categorized as 'cute'. He does not see the reason why that kind of animal was identified as 'cute' rather than rabbit or a nightingale.

He paled at the thought. Hopefully the lady he was supposed to give tour of Imladris won't be insane enough to use one of the weapons to shave a horse's hair or anything like that. Imagine what will happen to the peaceful Imraldis once the horse went into rage after shaved by the lady and sunk into utter depression that one might not be possible to happen. He knew that she won't shave an elf's hair as their hair was almost as precious as treasure, and if one did shave their hair out from their hair, they will suffer a humiliation beyond knowledge that had no possibility to happen before. Especially since he never had seen in both of his lives a bald Elf before, except for the new-born Elves. But that was different. Except if the said elf had a short hair to begin with. That was an exception. And he was lucky that all elves in Imraldis have long hair.

Seeing her gaze crept from those who worked and politely ignored them (not that they were impolite, but they had some actual works to do, unlike the golden Elf lord who was 'busy' giving a newcomer of Imraldis a tour to the forge. _Why the forge?_ They had asked themselves) to the weapons on display – he silently asked himself if he was the right elf Elrond had given the assignment into – into the general direction of the stables they had passed before reaching the forge.

Valar, he was almost afraid what she'll do to the horse.

Then he decided to look at the bright side. If the said lady got into trouble, he will be the one who was responsible. If he was held to be responsible, he can blame Elrond for giving him such a job. _Wait, this is not the bright side…_ He thought. If he blame Elrond for the things he held to be responsible, then Elrond can make him to do some things that would be considering humiliating for Elf-Lords. He paled even more at the thought. Never underestimate the power of twins, even if it was only one of them. (After all, Elros died didn't he?)

Leaving Glorfindel to his own thoughts, Caramiriel wondered into the weapons that were displayed. A long Elven sword had caught her eye. And a certain gears on inside her head moved in a fast speed that some of the smiths working almost stopped their work in order to listen to the strange moving voice that was almost existent in Arda. Yes, this will be needed for something she'll need to do for a certain horse.

Not that she was unthankful of Myrn since the said horse had defended her from Orc attacks, she had heard. But the black horse had to be given some kind of weapon to train (use in it's mouth), or so she could experiment of it. After all, the last time she had Myrn to pick up something, the horse was able to use its mouth to slice something by using a short knife (which happened to be someone's hair, but she does not need to know about that accident years ago, Myrn somewhat had made it clear. Rumil's hair was quite long and still growing because of that, thank you very much) and drink from a container. Myrn was also a smart horse compared to the human's horses after all. That horse.

She went to look for another sword, as her last sword, she remembered, was stuck on one Orc's body before she was unconscious. And she had no intention of re-use that bloody sword that would probably rot after tasting that much Orc blood and was not washed for quite a few days. An Orc's blood was black; she had no doubt that it was a foul substance. That sword was not her sword – she had asked the lady of the forest to keep it to safety, for it was one weapon given to her from her cousin and precious to her. She felt that her sword at least, could keep the Lady of Light into safety and should be kept in such a beautiful forest.

Besides, it was a bad habit of hers to lose every sword she had ever held into a body of an Orc.

It was after a small while that she had looked around –and found – and talk to the smiths about the weapons, she had to drag the pale Elf-lord out from the forge (with quite a lot of effort, seeing that her height only reaches his chest). She was oblivious to the Elf-lord's mind, but it was obvious to her that he was pale. And it was completely obvious to many that he was as still as a statue. She shrugged. Maybe the Elf-lord was sick.

Wait.

Elves do NOT get sick.

Elves that were paler than normal – as her knowledge provides – were because of poisons. Or scared to death (many times did she and her foster-father scare the hell out of their own people of Eregion. Ah, the beautiful time of father and daughter, such bliss…).

She looked around. No, there were no poison arrows or darts hidden in view. Glorfindel was not harmed either. First option was not it.

… Scared to death? They just went to the forge! He was an Elf-lord who killed a Balrog and died himself! Eh, that's not the right way of saying it…

…

But he DID kill a Balrog. That counts. Weapons compared to Balrog should be like a harmless baby compared to an orc. Weapons do not move according to their own, they need to be moved by the wielder, unlike Balrog that not only moves, but attacks too. And their attacks were dangerous.

So back to the point.

Now that she figured that he probably not scared of weapons, it might be something else. Could it be because of the hammers that the smiths use to create a weapon? After all, some of the elves of Eregion DID get traumatized with it because of Celebrimbor. But then, Glorfindel was not an Elf that originated from Eregion, nor did he live in the now-barren Eregion.

…

.…

…

Ah, to the Void with it. She was not going to find that out before she was given a tour by the very elf she was thinking about out of worry. No, not a worry, really. Just a precaution. (Imagine how insulted Glorfindel would be once he knew her thoughts…) Perhaps with that very tour, she may be able to change his focus from what he fears currently into giving her a tour. Eru only knows.

And so, the dumbfounded Elleth lead the somewhat-traumatized Ellon to Eru knows where. The said Elleth had not proper tour given by the said Ellon that they had been lost within the depths of Imladris. At least, lost within Imraldis was the Elleth's concentration. She will lead him into _somewhere_ to take his mind off from this _something_. Though she didn't know the way.

Therefore, the both of them had managed to get lost within the beautiful city that was created by Elrond. Somehow.

-Inside Imladris, almost dinner time-

"Manwe's breath. Where in Arda is the exit from this library?" The Elleth grumbled while dragging the Elf lord behind her with quite a force (that she had forgotten ever since she got lost, and focused on looking for a way out instead of measuring how much force she should use to drag the Elf lord). It had been quite a while since she entered a library within Imladris with the still-stunned-with-fear-of-_something_ Elf lord, and she was sure that there was more than one library within Imladris.

And this _massive_ library was starting to make her think that every library in Imladris was connected somehow. Through a hidden tunnel maybe? Vala forbid, was Elrond the one who created the designs of his city? It was as confusing as Void. At least the forest was not as confusing as this! One could feel the wind or see where the sun was to look for direction! Or at least, the forest has a map to lead. You can know what place was which direction of the forest without getting lost. Right? For Elves anyway.

The Elleth had moaned, groaned, do anything except pestering with the Elf lord. The thought of pestering the Elf lord to snap him out from his stunned state has never floated into her mind. And the Elleth had almost gone past into her limit of frustration. It was almost like how Gollum born from Smeagol, elf version for Vala's sake! ( Correction. Gollum had not even born during this time that she would not know about the hobbit. Halfling. Creature. Being. Thing. What? This was the early third age, how in Arda was she supposed to know about Halflings when during almost the end of the third age – which will not happen in 2 thousand years and more – not many had heard of Halflings?)

"Is there anything I can do to help you milady?" A voice had jolted her out from her thoughts. She snapped her head up to see that there was an Ellon with dark hair and a confused expression on his face as he looked at the Ellon she dragged everywhere she went to her and back again.

"Valar, you are so kind…" She grumbled softly under her breath that neither elf near her could hear even with their sharper hearing than the second-born. "Do you know where is the exit from this library is?" She asked, almost embarrassedly.

The Ellon she looked at smiled knowingly. Thankfully, from the expression on his face, she can assume safely that she was not the only elf to get lost within a library. "It's right behind me." He answered, making her blink almost dumbly. Behind him was a shelf like the others! _How…?_ It was as if he read her mind, he answered. "The door of the library was designed to look like the shelf that always confuses the newcomers or Elflings that came to hide."

"Ah." She nodded with understanding.

"If I may ask, why is lord Glorfindel being dragged by you?" He asked politely.

She blinked. "I was going to bring him into the House of Healing, seeing he was paler and non-responding. I doubt it was because of poison as I see no wounds or anything on him. I figured that I would bring him there to cure his… Uh… Fear?" She answered – which sounded like a question rather than statement.

He blinked. "Ah."

There was silence. Caramiriel was not sure if she was to go out right now. Surely she wanted to bring Glorfindel to the House of Healing…?

He seemed to snap out from his thoughts as she took her first step from her position to the exit of the library. "Where is my manners, I am Erestor, Lord Elrond's Chief Counselor. May I have the honor of your name, lady…?"

Her eyes held some authority as he asked her, her name. "Caramiriel. I am Caramiriel Maedhrosien." She answered.

Erestor nodded, as if he expected that answer from the lady (who he obviously never seen around Imraldis before) that he had expected to meet at one point sometime. Not that he had never knew Maedhros before he died. He instead, followed him and did his orders as his follower; one who had went from Valinor to the harsh lands of Arda. He had known of Maedhros and his lover of Noldor, who went with him into Arda. However, never once did he see even a glimpse of his only child. Because not only Maedhros and his lover died, the said child was under the protection of Maedhros' nephew – namely Celebrimbor.

"I suppose I should escort you to the House of Healing for lord Glorfindel…" He trailed off, looking closely at the other Elf lord.

"What happened to him exactly?" He asked quizzically, poking the Elf lord occasionally just to see his reaction – which was nothing. He did not react at all, which worries the Chief Counselor.

"He brought me to the forge." A simple answer, yet did not satisfy the curiosity of the Noldo.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "He wanted to give me a tour." A mischievous smile appeared on Erestor's face, and the infamous mischievous elleth that just came from Lorien caught it. She gave him a curious look.

"… What do you have in mind, milord?" She regarded him cautiously. As a fellow quite-ancient and mischievous elf, of course she liked giving the others pranks – and Erestor does not seem to be a mischievous one as he was the one who always in the library, it seemed. (_That elf was much calmer than normal elves are. I almost thought he was mute…_ She would say.) But it was not in her favor if she was one of the to-be victims.

"I have something in mind…" He said.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the Silmarillion, if I do have it, you won't even know who the hot elf lords that are roaming in middle-earth, as they will be within my closet. Especially Maglor and Glorfindel.

Thanks for Puppet White for BETA-ing my story!

Sorry for late update guys!

And please, do review so that I know my flaws; I do not want my OFC to be a Mary-Sue or such, thank you.

* * *

**Ch 7**

Glorfindel was a noble elf of high birth who was one of the most respected Elf lord within Imladris, as he was one of the twelve lords in Gondolin, and one of the two among the eleven lords of the twelve Houses who died fighting a Balrog and returned in Valar's decision. He was the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower that faithfully served his King in Gondolin and protected Idril and Tuor, and their son Earendil – who happened to be Elrond's father. He was a coach to many elves in Imladris and gave them assignments to guard many places in Imladris from the attacks of Orcs and Wargs.

He was a hero in many elves' eyes that songs were made for him after he died fighting Balrog back in the First Age. He was a great figure in the Halls of Imladris because of his skills and his heroic figure, not to mentioned being sent back by Valar to aid Elrond. He was also the greatest swordsman of Imladris. Many held high respect for him because of stories about him. Every Orcs and of that evil that seen him had run with their tails between their legs.

Not to mention that he was the greatest hero figure for the Elven children whose story was told to them when it was their bedtime by their Naneths. And songs of him were sung in the Halls of Fire.

Half of his blood was of the Vanyar, which explains his golden hair. And he was a captain in Gondolin, the hidden city of the Noldor. The other half of his blood was of Noldo, as he also crossed the Grinding Ice of Helcaraxë along with the Noldor.

Despite all that, however, he was a lot like any other Elf – merry and curious. At times, he and quite a few other Elf lords, who were ever known during some certain events of the First Age, could be seen with quite unique perks of their own. And those times were the times when he and the said other Elf lords had nothing to do – which at times always lead into amusement for other elves; 'folly' and 'foolishness' were the right word for them according to Elrond.

And _this_, this was one of the few times; Erestor, the Chief Counselor of Imladris had nothing to do when he happened to meet Glorfindel – in a stunned manner that he only appeared as when in humiliation, which was induced by becoming the victim to Elladan and Elrohir's childish pranks when they were younger – being dragged by the only red-haired Elleth aside from Nerdanel, that he had ever seen before here in Imladris. He knew of her name of course, he had heard of her coming and the rumors of her hair being the brightest red, unique compared to the others – which had always been golden, silver, brown, and black. Then he remembered his manners and asked for her name just for formality.

Caramiriel, as she introduced herself to him, was lost alongside his fellow Elf lord – who had become an unnatural shade of pale, in fear as it seemed – she was dragging within the library. If it was not of her mischief he had always heard of, he would have never let the others see his expression as of now. He would love to help his fellow elf, of course! Even a librarian would like to go out from his library once in a while.

"And what of your plan, Lord Erestor?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. A slow mischievous smile was starting to spread across her face, almost dividing her face in two. "Pray tell, what did you have in mind, Master Erestor?"

He grinned, as he leaded the still-stunned Glorfindel and the red-haired Elleth towards a room, refusing to be baited. "Ye shall see with thy own eyes, Lady Caramiriel." He answered, much to her amusement. "And with Glorfindel being this pale? Aye, I think ye have broken a record of making our twice-born Elf this pale. I had not remembered the last time he was as ashen-faced and non-responsive as he is now."

"So I am a record-breaker now." She replied the very same smile was still on her face. "Very well then, I shall wait and see what you shall do, Lord Erestor." She said with an over-dramatic bow.

He laughed, quite wickedly, in amusement to both her bow and what was to come for the stunned Elf lord. "Indeed, that is what you should do. We can't have you give a bad impression for the Lady of Imladris and her children, now can we?" He asked. "You need to give a few years to adjust with Elrond before creating mischief, which is my advice for you, daughter of Maedhros." He winked at her as they reached Glorfindel's room, before both Elf lords walk in.

She laughed. "That, I will do, Lord Erestor. Except for the part concerning the years, I will reduce it to mere months, for I have known Celebrian ever since she was in her mother's womb and have tasted the twin's mischief when they had a trip to Lorien years ago." She paused only for a short while. "Could you tell me which way is my room? I got lost earlier and I do not intend to get lost again." She said before Erestor closed the door.

He grinned. "Your room is right beside Glorfindel's room, to the left. I suppose that Elrond had high regards of you – even Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn did, for it was them both that sent you to Imladris in the first place – that he had given you a room right beside our cheery sun."

"Right." She said, disbelieving of Elrond's high regards of her. Whatever she had done to have Elrond's high regards?

"I will send someone to your room once dinner is ready. I suppose Elrond will send an Elleth to give you proper clothing for dinner. Until then, Namarië." He said, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

True to his words, Erestor had sent a young Ellon to escort her to eat with the family of Elrond. She had managed to clean herself thoroughly in a short period of time, and used the dress given to her that was laid in her bed. She had her hair braided in the style of the House of Fëanor – one that Celebrimbor taught her in her early childhood – for she would be a member of that house had she returned to Valinor or meet her parents in the Halls of Mandos.

Though, she was late. Thankfully the dinner was not yet served.

She was one of the last elves to join the table, she had noticed. There were a few chairs unoccupied, as she looked around. She saw Celebrian smile at her general direction, making Caramiriel give the young mother an affectionate smile in return. The one she had always gave her because she saw her as a sister figure, before beckoning her to come and sit near her family.

She was not surprised to see that the twins had become young and charming adults throughout the years she had been in Lorien. But what she had not expected was a small child that the twins were giving attention to. It was a young child with the same hair as Elrond and sweet charms of her mother, Celebrian.

"Mae govannen, Lady Celebrian." She greeted as soon as she had reached the family. She found that Celebrian had preserved a chair right beside her, instead of the twins or the child or Elrond sitting there. But then, Elrond sat on the other side of her.

Celebrian tilted her head, observing the Elleth in front of her coolly. "Mae govannen, Caramiriel. It has been a while, has it not?" She asked, a hint of smile appearing on her face after a while of observing.

"Yes, it has been a while." She responded politely.

"You have not changed at all, your red hair and those green emeralds you have for eyes." She said with a chuckled, but stopped after a second, her expression turning troubled. "Though, I must say, those Orcs you let near you, harmed you gravely."

Caramiriel smiled sheepishly at the dark statement. "It was not my fault that the Orcs were in such a great number." She restrained talking about Orcs to Celebrian. The appropriate people to talk to about Orcs were to warriors, or maybe if the subject was of Orc's poison to healers, not the Lady of Imladris.

Celebrian nodded. "And it was not your fault you were still in grief for Celebrimbor. If it was my own Adar, I suppose I would do the same." She said. Caramiriel fell silent at the mention of her cousin, her eyes were distant. "Ai, let us not discuss of that!" Celebrian said, as she saw Caramiriel's expression turn grave. Celebrian smiled at her comfortingly. "How do my parents fare?"

"Both Lord and Lady of Lorien are well, and they had asked me to give you their love." Caramiriel answered.

"And what of you?" Celebrian inquired.

Caramiriel paused at that question, thinking of the right words to say. "Lady Galadriel had told me that I am to stay in Imladris, for some reason. I found that I would like to come here to visit you, Lady Celebrian. I remembered spoiling you immensely when you were just an Elfling. You were and still are a little sister to me."

"And for that, I am glad." Celebrian said, noting that the last elf – who happened to be a grinning Glorfindel -which had confused Erestor at one point – had at last come to begin the feast, which was held in welcome and congratulation for the recovery of a certain red-haired elf. Not that she was well-thought-of because of her father, but because she was held in high regards for her role in the Second Age by Galadriel, Elrond, and Celebrian. And she was indeed, of the lineage of Fëanor who was the eldest son of the High King of the Noldor; Finwë. She would have been the princess of the Noldor had Fëanor not took his sons with him and spoke the dreadful oath.

As all of the Elves made themselves comfortable in the table, they all went quiet. "Now that all of us have arrived, let me introduce Caramiriel, who was sent here to live amongst us in Imladris in request of the Lord and Lady of Lorien." Elrond began, "This Elleth, as all of you know, is the child of Maedhros, cousin to Lady Galadriel, adopted daughter to her cousin Celebrimbor, as well as the direct descendant of the High King Finwë. I have called upon this feast to welcome and congratulate her for her recovery of an injury. Alas! I will not allow anyone to harm her, for she has played a great role during the Second Age that all of the younglings may not know of…"

And thus he spoke of her within the Second Age, when she had given the role by her cousin – to bring some vital objects of war towards the Elven King Gil-galad and Galadriel. A role that used a big responsibility for the power of the objects into safety – for she was the one who has the biggest chance to be unseen by the Enemy as it was her specialty to hide within the shadows.

"Let us welcome her and begin this feast!" Elrond finished, and many of the elves clapped merrily, for many of them knew of Celebrimbor's deeds of creating the Three Elven rings without Sauron's knowledge or consent. Which they may be thankful, at least for a short while. And glad, at the very least, to have the direct descendant of the first High King of the Noldor, still alive. Every life of an Elf was precious, and the newcomer, even though she held the blood of Fëanor in her veins, is not held by the oath spoken by her father before she was born and not corrupted by Sauron, but rather under the protective wing of the Lady of Lorien after her homeland was destroyed by the forces of Sauron.

Caramiriel was stunned, no one had told her of a feast, much less for her for she had only stayed in Imladris for a short amount of time. She had not known Elrond well, however, in the role of her father that had helped Maglor to raise Elrond and Elros (even for a short while), had made him grateful to the two sons of Fëanor. Not that she knew, of course. If she knew, she would have him respect her for who she was, not who her father was. She had only met Elrond during her time in Lindon for a few years before going back into Eregion before going to Lorien to meet Galadriel and did not talk to him with the exception of about which routes to take to get to Eregion, for Sauron's forces were still dangerous. She DID see Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor at the time, but she had not used her free time to talk to them, but rather do some things she consider necessary in the forge, like creating arrow heads to inflict more damage to the Orcs if she were to use her bow on them.

She was after all, taught by Celebrimbor in the arts of the forge and learned anything he had to teach her willingly… except if it was about politics.

Celebrian watched merrily as the claps were directed at Caramiriel with her daughter on her lap at some point in Elrond's beginning of the feast.

* * *

"Lord Elrond, did you actually plan all of this?" Caramiriel asked, in the middle of their feast as she successfully able to reach the Lord of Imladris.

"Nay, it was Celebrian. She looked up to you and wished you a well recovery." Elrond responded smoothly. "She told me that you were an older sister figure to her that happened to act similarly to a warrior. Celebrimbor told King Gil-galad of you and your visit to Lindon years ago was true and for a purpose to welcome you there. Many of Celebrimbor's people adored you and wished for you to be treated fairly."

She smiled. "But even if it was Celebrian, I had to see that you had your hand on this event. I was certain that it would take a lord to get everyone to come to this feast, for if he was not here they most likely would not have arrived."

"True." Elrond responded, with a smile. "Have you met my children, by the way?" He asked.

"Aye, I met Elladan and Elrohir when they were only a few summers old during your visit to Lorien and happened to be one of their unfortunate victims of the pranks that they may or may not even know." She said, seemingly amused to the flushing Elrond. "However, I had not met your youngest child that I see her now sitting on her mother's lap."

He grinned with pride. "Her name is Arwen. During your stay here, I hope you will over-come the grief for… _him_, so that you may become Arwen's teacher later."

She raised her eyebrow. "I had heard from Lord Glorfindel that you knew of my nickname back in Eregion." She said, nodding to Glorfindel's direction, who was now talking to the twins while they laughed about something he said. "Surely you would not want your daughter to become the second me? 'Mistress-Balrog the second'?"

He chuckled. "I would not want her to be the second you. No offense intended. However, I had heard from Celebrian that you took quite a big role in her growing stages. You certainly had some experience with children."

She snorted; remembering one time Celebrimbor had told her to watch over some children while their parents were out there doing something that was none of her concern. She had suspected that it was Celebrimbor's idea to leave her with quite a lot of Elflings, Celebrian included. Thus forcing her to take the role of 'older sister' for if she doesn't do that… That doesn't end up nicely…

"Aye, I did." She responded, watching as Erestor walked towards Glorfindel and talk to him, masking his confusion. It reminded her of the times she would prank Celebrimbor and had a prank-war with him, much to the amusement of their people.

"Until that grief is no longer a threat to you, I would like you to be with Arwen, for my little princess does know how to lift people's spirits up!" Elrond said. "By the way, had you given a tour by Glorfindel?"

She shrugged. "Eh, I was shown the forge, the seamstress, and the stables. Though we got lost in the library." She said.

Elrond lifted an eyebrow at her. She almost winced. Vala, even Celeborn's eyebrow, when he lifted it, did not seem to be _alive_ or look like a _caterpillar_. A black one even. It was just wrong.

She gulped almost visibly, and that did not go unnoticed by Elrond. He continued on looking at her with a raised eyebrow – of which, the said eyebrow only lifted higher than before. "Lord Elrond, could you explain why you give me your trust when you do not even know me that well?" She had asked, changing her topic suddenly.

He smiled. "You may not know it, but during your stay in Lindon, Gil-galad asked me to watch you in your works, silently for he wanted to make you feel welcome and not treated as the daughter of Maedhros. You have proven yourself to be worthy by helping each of us in Lindon in need and focused on your works, never did once you had threatened Gil-galad's people."

She snorted. "Surely you do not know why the smiths were scared of me at those times?"

"Nay, they merely watched you and your every move, expecting the good things that were created by metal and hammer to be created as you were taught by _him_. They had no intention of changing your focus onto another before you were finished."

* * *

"Glorfindel how was your day today?" Erestor just had to ask. Did Glorfindel remember what had happen to him today? Did he remember the fact that he was stunned speechless by Eru-knows-what?

"'Twas wonderful, Erestor! Not only did I get the chance to give a lovely Elleth a tour of Imladris as a new civilian of this glorious city, I had her to drag me around with her soft hand." He responded, with a smile on his face. "Not only that though, I had seen and heard of my _dear friend_'s intention of helping me. I must say Erestor; you are a _wonderful_ elf indeed!"

Erestor was trying hard not to snort at Glorfindel. He was just faking it? If so, he must be careful, because this was one of Glorfindel's moods that always brings trouble for him, but amusement for other Elves. Hopefully Glorfindel did not remember Erestor's idea of changing his hair color by changing his hair soap! "So I should say _thank you_ for your compliment, Glorfindel. After all, we _must_ help each other in need, right?"

Some who watched their exchange hid their amused smiles behind their hands.

Glorfindel had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I agree, Erestor. However, after your _most gracious_ help of changing my hair soap earlier, I wonder what I had to do with you."

"Surprise me." Erestor said dryly. No, there will be no way Glorfindel to be able to surprise him. He had learned from the Balrog-slayer that the said elf had somehow found out of his traps and challenge him to do the most ridiculous thing. Of which, their scores were still at a draw, both in the top of the chart of the winnings from the prank war. He should have known that Glorfindel would know of that famous and ancient prank! But then again, there were many things the twice-born elf had to experience, things he had set up for himself!

"Oh, of course, mellon-nin! I will do so." He said cheerily.


End file.
